Dust Bowl Dance
by Carrot Killer
Summary: One year ago there was a tragic car crash . A drunk driver slammed into a young couple's car - the woman died while the Man went into a Coma - eventually with the support of his family, the man recovered .Now a year later at a friend's wedding and honeymoon ,Bonnie Bennett meets and gets to know the Man from the accident also known as Kol. Kennett , Klaroline , Kalijah , Mabekah.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi to all of you awesome people who are reading this . **

**This story is about Kol and Bonnie . It is all human so there is no Supernatural things in it . In the story Bonnie is a normal girl who meets Kol at her friend's wedding . Kol is a single father who had been in a coma for two days after being in a car accident which his wife did not survive .**

**His children are called Alison who is five and Tom who is two . Elijah and Katherine have two kids Grace - four - and Alex - two - they are also expecting another baby .**

**Klaus and Caroline have a five year old son , Sam . Damon and Elena have a six year old son called Lee . Elena and Katherine are twins .**

**Finn and Sage have three kids :**

Charles - nine .

William - seven .

Sophia - five** . **

**Summary ; **One year ago there was a tragic car crash . A drunk driver slammed into a young couple's car - the woman died while the Man went into a Coma - eventually with the support of his family, the man recovered .Now a year later at a friend's wedding and honeymoon ,Bonnie Bennett meets and gets to know the Man from the accident also known as Kol. Kennett , Klaroline , Kalijah , Mabekah.

**Rating ; **T to be safe .

**Warnings ; **Kol will not be how he is in the show at the beginning of the story as he will be a nervous wreck to start off with but later on he will be more like the Kol from the show . His personality will never be the same as he had been in a Coma from swelling in his brain !

**Main Characters ; **Kol M , Bonnie B , all of the Original Family , Katherine P and the Scooby Doo gang .

**Ships in this story ; **Kennett , Klaroline , Kalijah , Sinn , Delena (Slight ) , Sexi ( Slight ) , Janna ( background ship ) .

**Background Information ; **

Kol was in a car crash one night with his wife Rose . She didn't make it but he did . He started to get swelling in his brain so the Doctors had to sedate him into a Coma so he would sleep the swelling off . He woke up two days later with his personality changing from Cocky to Nervous . He had to attend two months of physical rehab . After he was completely better he started to stay at his parent's house with his two kids .

* * *

**Chapter One : **

**Third person's Point Of View :**

Rebekah Mikaelson couldn't help but smile at her reflection in the mirror . It was her wedding day and she was marrying her high school boyfriend Matt Donavan .

Her niece Alison is smiling up at her with her big brown eyes sparkling as her her curly brown hair rested on her back .

Rebekah's eldest brother , Elijah , walks into the room with their parents and his four year old daughter who is the spitting image of her mother Katherine .

The two little girls were both the flower girls for the wedding while Rebekah's other brother's - Nik - son Sam was the ring bearer for the wedding .

The bride looks over at her brother as the two little girls whisper and giggle together . "Brother , where is Kol ?" She asks him softly .

He smiles at her . "Bekah , don't worry about him . Niklaus and myself will keep an eye on him - you relax and enjoy your special day , Ok ?" He tells her .

She nods . "Ok , I'm ready ." She announces to all in the room .

Her mother walks over to her . " My baby girl all grown up ," She mutters while wiping loose tears away from her cheeks .

Rebekah smiles at her . "Mother , you still have Henrik at home with you . Also , you have Kol at home too ." She reminds her .

Esther nods . " I know but still you will always be my little girl ," She replies.

Elijah walks behind the two of them . "Little sister , you look beautiful ." He compliments her .

* * *

**Time Skip : After the Wedding :**

Bonnie Bennett walks up to her childhood friend Matt. "Congratulations Matt ." She says while giving him a quick hug .

"Thanks Bon . I'm really lucky to have Bekah ." He smiles as Elijah and Klaus walk up to them . The two men are both carrying their sons who both look very much like their father's .

Matt smiles at the two of them . " Hey guys , this is my friend Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie these are Care's and Kat's husbands Klaus and Elijah . They are also now my brothers in law . "

"Hi . It's nice to meet you ." She greets . " Your kids are really cute ."

"Thank you . It's a pleasure to meet you ," Elijah replies .

Klaus smirks " I know ."

Elijah raises his eyebrows at his brother and turns towards Matt . " Matthew , have you seen our younger brother ?" He asks him as Damon and Elena Salvatore walk over holding hands while their son , Lee , plays with all the other children .

"Hey all," They greet as Klaus lets Sam down to go and play .

"Hello ," Bonnie replies as she hugs the two of them .

Matt shakes his head slowly . "No , sorry , I haven't . If I do see him , I'll send him to the two of you ," He informs them .

Elijah nods . "Ok , thank you . Niklaus and me must be going on our way now ," He announces before the two of them walk off towards the dance floor .

Only a few minutes later , a young man with dark brown hair pushes past Bonnie . She nearly scoffs when she sees him . He's wearing jeans with a leather jacket even though it clearly saws on the invitation to wear formal wear .

Matt grabs his arm . "Hey Kol . How are you ?" He asks him while looking over his shoulder at Klaus and Elijah , meeting their eyes .

Kol blinks in surprise at him . " Oh , hi Matt . I am fine ," He mutters while biting his bottom lip as he rubs his left wrist with his right hand .

Elena smiles softly at him . " Where are your kids ?" She asks him .

He looks over at her . " Alison is with her cousins and Tom is with Caroline ." He mumbles while looking down at his feet as his head hangs low .

"Your brothers are looking for you ." Damon informs him .

Kol looks up at him . " Oh really ?" He asks while fidgeting slightly .

Matt nods . "Yeah they are ."

" Do you know where they went ?" Kol wonders .

Elena points towards the dance floor . " They went that way ," She recalls .

Kol smirks at her . " Then I must go the other way ." He replies before turning around to just walk into a displeased looking Elijah .

Kol subconsciously takes a step backwards as Elijah reaches and gently takes Kol's hand in his own one .

"Brother , Niklaus and myself would like it , if you would spare us a few minutes of your busy life ." Elijah insists as Klaus walks up and places his hand on Kol's shoulder .

Kol opens his mouth to argue but Klaus talks before he can say anything . "Kol . That wasn't a question . Elijah was telling you . Now , come on ," He tells him .

The two men lead their younger brother out of the room .

Bonnie raises her eyebrows and looks over at her friends . " That guy was a nervous wreck ," She comments to them .

Matt sighs . "He was in a Coma for two days and he only woke a year ago . Little everyday things tire him out - so yes he's a nervous wreck ." He responds while shaking his head .

Bonnie blinks in surprise . " How did he get into a Coma ?"

"He was driving home one night with his wife - Rose - when a drunk driver crashed into them ," Damon tells her .

"Did his wife make it?" Bonnie questions .

Elena shakes her head . " No , and he has two young children who are going to grow up with no mother ," She replies .

Matt frowns . "Bekah told me that he's quite suicidal ,". He whispers to them .

Damon looks over at him . "If my Lena died , I would also be suicidal ," He tells them all causing Elena to blush .

"Same here ," She replies .

Damon clears his throat . "We should probably change the topic of our conversation - his mother is coming over to us ." He advises as a blonde middle aged woman walks over to them.

"Hey Esther ," Matt greets while giving her a hug .

"Hello Matthew ," She replies .

"Esther , you remember my friends Elena and Damon don't you ?"

She nods . "Of course ,"

Matt points to Bonnie . " This is my other friend Bonnie Bennett ,"

Esther looks at her . "Bennett ? As in Sheila and Ayanna Bennett ?" She asks her .

Bonnie nods . "Yeah that's my grams and great aunt ."

"They were my best friends growing up ," Esther tells her .

Bonnie smiles at her . " Wow ,"

Elena smiles at Esther . "I'm so sorry about what happened to your son ," She tellsher sincerely .

Esther's smile turns grim .

"How is he doing ?" Damon asks her .

"He is fine . Matt , I better be going . Bonnie it was nice to meet you ." She says before walking off .

Matt turns to his friends . "So , are you all still coming to our Honeymoon Cruise ?" He asks them .

Damon smirks at him . " Do you really think that I wouldn't take a free holiday in all different countries ?" He retorts .

Elena elbows him in the side . " Of course we're coming , but are you sure that you don't us to pay for the Cruise ?" She asks him .

He shakes his head . " No , Bekah's brother Finn owns the Cruise line that we're going on . I am going to go over to her now , enjoy yourselves ," He tells them before walking over to his wife .

* * *

**Time skip to Dinner time : **

Esther Mikaelson sits at the Bride's and Groom's table with her children and grandchildren .

She frowns as she watches Kol , who is sitting beside her , push his food around his plate .

She gently places her hand on his knee causing him to jump in surprise . " Areyou alright honey ?" She asks him softly .

He quickly nods , his eyes wide open with a faraway look in them . "Yup ." He replies as he withdraws his feet to under his chair .

Esther starts to rub his arm as he starts to fidget with his knife and fork . " Hey , It's okay ,baby ." She croons .

He puts down his knife and fork as he looks up at her , making eye contact for the first time that night . "Is it ?" He whispers to her .

She nods and continues to rub his arm in a soothing gesture . "Of course it's okay - mommy's here ," She tells him .

He leans into her . "My side hurts and I'm scared ," He admits .

She softly rubs his side just above his ribs . "There ?"

He nods .

"You probably bruised your ribs !" She tells him while meeting Elijah's eyes .

He shrugs . "Still hurts ,"

" Maybe you could let Elijah and me have a look at your ribs later ?" Dhe suggests to him .

He nods . "Ok ,"

"Now , baby. What is scaring you ?"

He frowns and starts to fidget with his fingers . "I don't know ," He cries as tears starts to roll down his cheeks .

Esther rubs his back as she pulls him into her . "Hey , It's okay ," She tells himas Elijah walks over to them .

" Elijah , Honey , why don't you bring Kol up to our hotel room and he can get some sleep ?" She suggests** .**

He nods while helping his younger brother up . "Should I stay with him ?" He whispers into her ear .

" Yes , I'll come up in an hour and take over ," She whispers back to her eldest child .

"Ok , come on Kol ," He says while taking his brother's hand .

After the two men walk away , Rebekah leans towards her Klaus . "Nik , I think that Kol and Matt's friend Bonnie would make a cute couple ," She announces to him .

He raises his eyebrows at her . " Are you crazy ?"

She shakes her head . " No ,"

" Little sister , this is not the time to be playing match maker ." He tells her .

She pouts . "Why not ?"

He rolls his eyes at her . " Our brother is emotionally unstable and he can't even look after himself . Mother has been doing everything for him ," He reminds her .

She frowns . "Well , I think they would make an awesome couple ,"

" Sister , Kol is emotionally a three year old - he can't deal with his emotions and he wouldn't be able to handle the stress of a relationship- He is so suicidal that we can't leave him on his own - even when in the bath ." He informs her .

"So ? Kol has a good looking body - I'm sure that Bonnie would love an excuse to perv on him ," She tells him .

Klaus raises his eyebrows at her . "You want her to Perv on our brother ?" He asks her .

She quickly shakes her head . "Ew , of course not ." She exclaims as Bonnie walks by .

Rebekah grabs Bonnie's arm and forces her to sit down . " Hey ." She greets .

Before Bonnie can say anything , she says , " So Bonnie , are you single ?"

"Yes but ..." Bonnie starts .

" What do you work as ?" Rebekah interrupts .

"I used to work for this family . I looked after their gran - I helped her do stuff that she needed help with ." She replies** .**

"Used to ?"

"Yeah she , uh, passed away ," Bonnie frowns .

Rebekah grins at her . " That's great , uh , I mean that's horrible . Hey would you like a job?" She asks .

Klaus stops eating and looks at his sister .

" What type of job ?" Bonnie asks .

"Yes Rebekah , what type of job ?" Klaus growls .

Rebekah rolls her eyes at him before looking over at Bonnie . "Our brother Kol was in an accident last year and he can't do anything for himself - our poor mother even has to bathe him ," She sighs .

Bonnie nods and stands up . "I'll think about it ." She promises before walking off to her own table** .**

Klaus turns to his sister . "What was that , why did you lie ? Kol can look after himself - he is just a little suicidal and depressed ! " He hisses at her .

"Calm down Nik , I had Kol's interests in mind ,"

"Calm down ? Rebekah , right now , Kol is terrified of everyone - even family - so imagine how scared he would be with a complete stranger ." He growls at her .

She rolls her eyes while standing up . " Bonnie is coming on my Honeymoon - Kol can get to know her then ." She tells him before walking off .

* * *

**Ok so that was it . Please review and let me know what you thought of it and if I should continue it .**


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss the Girl

**Hey all . Here is the second chapter of Dust Bowl Dance . I just want to thank everyone who reveiwed this - it means so much to me when people take time and give me feedback on the story . I am sorry that it took me so long to update - I plan to update every couple of days . **

Thank you to :

**KevinH1997 , Panthre , NateBuzzLover.5 ,dhengzlao , Fan54 , drea23 , love-angel , and last but not least HMMEM aka JB for all leaving lovely reveiws .**

Thank you to :

**Panthre and E-story for following the story .**

Thank you to :

**NateBuzzLover.5 for favouriting the story .**

**Disclaimer : **I do not own TVD . I also do not own any thing Disney related .

**Warnings : **Some mentions of drugs . Also Rebekah might be a little OOC.

* * *

**Chapter Two :** Kiss the Girl .

**Third person POV :**

The day after the wedding , Bonnie gets into Caroline's car . She sits in the shot gun seat beside her friend while Klaus sits in the back of the car with a sleeping Kol .

"Wow , he falls asleep really easily , doesn't he ?" She comments while putting on her seatbelt .

Klaus shakes his head at her while he smirks knowingly . "No , I drugged him ," He announces as he strokes his brother's hair .

Bonnie blinks at him as her eyes widen . "Are you crazy ?" She screams at him .

Klaus shrugs . " I prefer the term deranged ," He chuckles .

She rolls her eyes at him . "Whatever ! Where did you get the drugs from ?" She demands to know .

"The black-market ." He answers while flashing her a big smile .

Bonnie stares at him , then she looks over at Caroline . " Care , your mom is a cop ! How do you live with him ?" She screeches .

" Stockholm Syndrome ," Caroline jokes .

Klaus starts to laugh ."Calm down - I was only joking . My brother Elijah is a Brain Surgeon . He has access to good sedatives ." He explains when he has finally stopped laughing .

She glares at him .

" Well , it wasn't funny ." She chides .

Klaus smirks at her . "So , what exactly do you work as ?" He asks her as Caroline puts on the radio in an attempt to ease the tension that is in the car .

"I am a Care Giver ," She replies while looking out of the car window .

" What does a Care Giver do ?" Klaus asks her .

She glares at him . "What is this ? Twenty One questions ?" She leers at him .

He glares back at her . "I was just being polite ." He growls at her as his grip on his brother's hair tightens .

Kol groans in his sleep making Klaus forget about his anger towards Bonnie . He quickly lets go of Kol's hair .

"What type of Sedative did you give him ?" Bonnie inquires after she had calmed down .

Klaus glances up at her . "A very mild one - all it will do is make him sleep for a couple of hours ." He replies .

"Why did you sedate him in the first place ?" She asks him .

" He's terrified of cars ." He states .

Bonnie frowns . " I guessed that but I was just making sure ," She quickly tells him .

Caroline giggles . " Sure Bon ."

Bonnie raises her eyebrows at her . " What ? I'm telling the truth ." She lies.

Before Caroline can reply , they arrive at the local docks , where a giant Cruise Ship is waiting for them .

* * *

**Time skip :**

**The next morning at the pool : **

The next morning , Bonnie walks into the pool area wearing a white Bikini which stands out against her tan . She walks over to Elena and sits down on a chair beside her .

" Good morning ," She greets . " Where is Damon and Lee ?"

Elena laughs . " Hey . They're over there dancing to Sexy and I know it ."

"Like father, like son ." Caroline's voice calls out from behind them .

"Hey Care ," Bonnie and Elena both say at the same time . They look at eachother and they both start to laugh outloud .

Caroline sits down opposite the two of them . She is wearing a dark blue swimsuit which brings out her eyes .

"Bon , that bikini looks amazing on you ," She compliments .

Bonnie blushes and grins at her best friend . "Thank you . Both of you look amazing as well ." She replies .

Caroline shakes her head and raises her eyebrows . " No , I don't . Having a baby ruins your figure ." She argues while slipping on a pair of oversized black sunglasses .

Elena groans . " Not this again ."

" Care , you're lucky - you've only had one child so far . I have popped out two ." Katherine cuts in as she sits down . Once she has sat down she places her two year old son Alex on her knees .

Bonnie frowns . "Esther has given birth to six children and she looks very well ." She points out as she watches Esther's youngest child , Henrik , play with Alison and Tom .

Katherine leans towards her as she bounces Alex up and down on her knee . " Honey , it's called plastic surgery ." She retorts with a laugh .

" Kat ," Elena scolds .

" What ? She tried to break Elijah and me up all those years ago - she claims that her son can do better than me ," She defends herself .

Caroline pushes her sunglasses down to rest on her nose . " Guys , is that Hayley over there with Kol ?" She asks while pointing over to where Kol is sitting with a woman .

"As in life ruining Hayley ?" Elena asks her .

Caroline nods . "Yeah , that Hayley ."

Bonnie frowns. "What is she doing with Kol ?" She wonders outloud .

" According to Elijah , they have been best friends since they were toddlers ," Katherine replies .

Caroline frowns . "I guess the old Kol suited her quite well ." She admits .

"What do you mean ?" Bonnie asks her .

" Well , before the accident , Kol was the most confident guy I had ever met . He was also very cocky . Now he is a nervous wreck ." She explains .

Elena sighs . "How about we change the subject ," She suggests before turning to look at Katherine .

" How did you sleep last night ?" She asks her twin .

Katherine smirks at her . " Elijah kept me up all night ,"

Elena frowns at her as Bonnie covers Alex's ears .

"Eww , Kat , too much information ." Caroline complains making Katherine snigger at the three of them .

Bonnie stands up . "I'm going for a swim - anyone care to join me ?" She announces .

Katherine hands her Alex . "Give him to Elijah for me , would you ?" She asks .

Bonnie nods. " Sure ," She accepts before walking over to Elijah .

"Hey Elijah ," She greets .

Elijah smiles at her . "Hello Miss Bennett , how are you ?" He asks her.

She smiles back at him . "I am great , thank you and please , call me Bonnie ." She replies as Klaus swims up to them . Klaus splashes her not noticing the baby in her arms .

Alex starts to cry after water gets in his eyes . Elijah quickly takes his son off Bonnie and starts to soothe his child , while he gives Klaus a pointed look .

After a good and relaxing swim , Bonnie goes up to the bar to get a soda . While she is waiting , someone places their hand on her shoulder making her jump in surprise .

She turns round to see Kol standing behind her . " Oh , hey Kol ," She greets .

He smiles at her . " Um , hey Bonnie . I was , uh , wondering why was Alex crying ?" He asks her while looking down at his feet .

Bonnie reaches her hand out and gently moves his face so that he is looking her in her eyes . Kol takes a step backwards at the touch .

"I was holding Alex and Klaus splashed the two of us ," She tells him while she sits down at a table that is near them . She pats the seat beside her and Kol cautiously sits down beside her .

He nods . " That is something that Nik would do - he's that type of cop - he takes action first , asks questions later ."

Bonnie raises her eyebrows at him . " Klaus is a police officer ?" She asks him .

He frowns . " Not exactly a police officer - he works alongside them - he is a Forensic psychologist ." He corrects her .

She nods . " What do you work as ?" She asks him .

" Before the accident I was a barrister , but now , I don't think that I'll ever be able to do that again ," He admits with a sigh .

"Why not ?"

"I've lost all the confidence that I used to have . Without it , I can never speak in front of a full court room again ." He mumbles while shaking slightly .

Bonnie places her hand on his . " You never know what will happen ," She tells him while she softly smiles at him .

He looks up at her and smiles back at her . " Thank you Bonnie ."

* * *

**Meanwhile with Rebekah , and Matt :**

Rebekah lets out a little scream when she sees that Bonnie has placed her hand on Kol's hand .

Matt jumps up when she screams . "What is it ?" He asks her , concern clear in his voice .

Rebekah grins at him and places her hand over where her heart is . " Operation Kennett is in action ," She tells him proudly .

Matt frowns at her . " What is a Kannett ?" He asks her .

She gasps . " It's Kennett ," She corrects .

" Ok , what is a Kennett ?" He asks her again .

"It's a very complicated matter ." She sighs .

Matt rolls his eyes at her .

" Fine , I'll tell you , but remember that I warned you . " She warns him .

He raises his eyebrows at her . " I am prepared ."

"Kennett is a ship name ." She announces .

" A ship ?" He asks confused .

Rebekah shakes her head . " I told you that this was a complicated matter ." She reminds him .

Matt nods . " Yes I remember .What type of ship are you talking about ?" He assures her .

" You really are an amateur aren't you? Anyway silly , I'm talking about a relationship ship ," She exclaims to him .

"Between who ? " He wonders .

Rebekah rolls her eyes ." Kol and Bonnie of course ," She laughs .

Matt nods . " Wouldn't it make more sense if the name was Konnie ?" He asks .

She blinks . "Where's the logic in that name ?"

"Nevermind ." He mutters as Rebekah screams again .

" Kiss , kiss , kiss ," She chants at the couple who can't hear her .

"Shalalala , kiss the girl , blah blah blah , shalalala .kiss the girl ." She sings .

"Beks , I think you're singing the words wrong ," Matt points out .

She shakes her head at him . "No , Disney is wrong ." She declares .

Matt sighs . " I'm not even going to argue with you ."

* * *

**So that was chapter . Please review and let me know what you thought of it . After five reviews I will update straight away .**


	3. Chapter 3: Can you hear the bells !

**Ok , so here is chapter three . I just wanted to let everyone know that this shall be a long fanfic and not a short one .**

**I really want to thank everyone who reviewed .**

**I want to thank : **

For Reviewing :

**Panthre ,thebutterflylion , KevinH1997 , NateBuzzLover.5 , Anna , Guest , Guest , Guest , Ali , Guest , Prettylilvamp, apollosluver, fudgeIsCool , Guest , Lucy , Guest , Susan , and last but not least Guest .**

For following:

**FudgeIsCool , KevinH1997 , SwanQueen4055 , Apollosluver , nofertiti , PrettyLilVamp ,and last but not least Steffik19 **

For favouriting :

**FudgeIsCool , Apollosluver , Kadienewberg , PrettyLilVamp , Steffik19 , KevinH1997, and last but not least Panthre .**

**Note : **I am from Ireland so some of the way I spell things or even say things might be different .

**Warnings : **Over protective family and a crazy , drunkish Rebekah .

**Disclaimer :** I do not own TVD .

* * *

**Chapter Three :**

**Third Person POV :**

Bonnie was walking to her suite when someone grabbed her arm and dragged her into a supply closet .

At first , she can see very little due to there being no lights on ,but after being in the closet for a couple of seconds , someone switches on a light .

The light is very bright and it dazzles Bonnie at first but after she has blinked a couple of times , she spots Rebekah standing in front of her .

"Rebekah ..." She says feeling very light headed .

Rebekah smiles at her . "Yes it is I ."

Bonnie frowns at her as she looks around the small closet . " Why are we here ?" She asks her while feeling very confused .

Rebekah's smile turns into a smirk . "It's mating season ," She announces.

Bonnie's eyes go wide as she takes a step backwards , walking further back into the closet . " W-w-_what_ ?" She stutters nervously .

Rebekah starts to chuckle . " You thought I meant with me ?" She asks .

Bonnie bites her lip . "Maybe ..." She begins causing Rebekah to start laughing until her stomach starts to hurt .

" No silly , I meant with Kol ," She assures her .

Bonnie quickly shakes her head . " I don't like your brother that way ." She argues .

Rebekah raises an eyebrow at her . "You saw my brother's abs today - imagine touching them , owning them ," She advertises .

Bonnie blushes at the thought of touching Kol's abs .

Rebekah smiles knowingly at her . "I thought so ." She coos at her .

Bonnie glares at her in return . " Stop it now Rebekah ." She hisses as the door to the closet opens to reveal a cross looking Elijah .

" Bonnie , my mother would like it very much if you would join her for dinner ." He announces .

Quick as lightning , Bonnie slides out of the closet . " I would love to , what time should I go at ?" She asks .

" In half an hour ," He replies as she rushes out past him .

"Rebekah , I want to talk to you ," He tells her .

"Fine ," She huffs annoyed .

* * *

**Meanwhile as this was all happening : **

Elijah walks up to Finn , Klaus and Henrik . " Where is Kol and Rebekah ?" He asks them .

Klaus glances over at him and then back to his deck of cards . " Kol decided to go for a nap while Rebekah is working on Operation Kennett ." He announces."

Finn frowns down at his own deck of cards and then over at Klaus . "What is a Kennett ?" He asks .

Klaus looks up at him as Elijah sits down with the three of them . "It's not a what , it is a who ," He corrects him .

Henrik raises his eyebrows . " So then who is it , Nikki ?" He drawls out .

Klaus glares at him . " Don't call me that ," He demands .

Henrik glares back at him . " You don't seem to mind it when it's Kol calling you it ," He points out .

Klaus narrows his eyes at him . " Kol is emotionally fragile right now ," He tells him .

Before Henrik can argue , Elijah quickly cuts in . " Enough ! Now , tell us Nik , who is Kennett ?" He cuts in .

Klaus sighs . " Rebekah is trying to get Kol and Bonnie together ," He tells his brothers .

Elijah purses his lips . " I think I should have a talk with our dear sister ," He informs his brothers while standing up .

Finn looks up at him . " Will you tell Miss Bennett that mother has requested if she would have dinner with her in half an hour ." He asks .

Elijah nods . " Sure ." He replies before walking off .

" Wow , what a name , Kennett ," Henrik mocks .

Klaus frowns at him . " Leave it be and act your age , Henrik . " He chides .

" Yes Henrik , you are twenty years old - act your age ," Finn agrees .

Henrik scowls while standing up . " I just don't get it, Kol acts like he's two and all of you baby him . But yet , when I act like a sixteen year old , I get in trouble ."

Henrik storms off to his suite .

Klaus rolls his eyes at him . " Typical Henrik ," He mutters .

Finn frowns . " Do you think that we are babying Kol a little bit too much ?" He wonders.

Klaus shakes his head . " No ! Kol has gone through an emotionally traumatising time - he needs us right now ." He reminds Finn .

Before Finn can reply to that , Elijah and Rebekah walk past them and sit down together .

" I can hear the bells , my heart is singing , I can hear the bells ," She hums .

Elijah raises his eyebrows at her .

"Lijah ?" She asks .

"What ?" He replies .

She leans towards him . " Can you hear the bells ?"

He glares at her . "No , I can not ," He tells her .

" That's weird because I can ," She announces loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear .

"Oh , no . Sexy Bex has gone even more demented than she was already ," Damon screams .

" Damon , be quiet ." Elena hisses at him .

Elijah turns to his sister . "Listen , Bekah . You need to stop this Kennett thing ." He advises .

Rebekah frowns at him . " Why ?"

" Sister , the last thing we need is for Kol to get his heart broken ." He states .

Rebekah stands up and glares at him . " I will never give up on Kennett , Elijah ." She vows before storming off .

Klaus starts to clap . " Bravo , Elijah ,"

Elijah glares at him . " I would love to see you doing a better job than what I did ." He declares .

Klaus rolls his eyes . " I would have told her that Beremy was much cuter than Kennett ." He announces with a slight shrug .

Rebekah runs back into the room and points at Klaus . " Did you just say that Beremy is better than Kennett ?" She growls .

Klaus shakes his head . " Of course not ," He reassures her .

She smiles and turns to leave .

" I said it was cuter ." He finishes causing his sister to turn around to look at him .

"DIE HERETIC !" She screams while charging at him .

Kol and Bonnie walk into the room talking and laughing together . When Rebekah sees this , she instantly calms down and spares Klaus' life .

Kol blinks at his sister . "Uh , what is going on ?" He asks confused .

Matt walks in . " I'm sorry , I let Bekah get drunk . Again ." He apologises while dragging Rebekah out of the room .

Bonnie walks up to Esther . "You wanted to have dinner with me ?" She asks .

Esther smiles softly at her . " Yes , I did . Follow me ." She announces before walking out of the room .

Bonnie quickly follows her into one of the Cruise's dining rooms .They both sit down at a table .

After they have ordered their food , Esther turns to look at Bonnie . " What is your relationship with my son Kol ?" She asks her .

Bonnie sighs . " People keep on asking me that . We are just friends . Why ?" She replies as the waiter walks over with their food .

After thanking him, Esther turns to look at Bonnie . " I want him to get into a relationship - he needs a strong woman in his life and his children need a mother ." She admits after they have both finished their food .

Bonnie bites her bottom lip . " Why me ?" She quietly asks her .

Esther smiles . " I like you and because , you are strong and confident - two things my son needs right now ." She explains with a shrug .

"I might have have a slight crush on your son ." Bonnie admits .

Esther nods . " You should get to know my son . He's a nice man ." She advises .

Bonnie smiles at her . "I think I will ." She announces happily .

Esther smiles and stands up . " I better be going now ." She announces before leaving .

Bonnie stands up and goes off in search of Kol . When she finally finds him , he's in a Pit- ball zone that is for the children . He is sitting on his own , deep in thought .

"Hey , Kol ," Bonnie greets , causing him to jump .

"Hello Bonnie ," He replies while making eye contact with her for the first time so far on the Cruise .

"Is that seat taken ?" She asks him while pointing to the chair that is beside his own one.

Kol shakes his head . "No . You can sit there if you want to ." He replies .

She smiles at him . " I would love to ," She tells him as she sits down beside him .

He smiles back at her .

"So , what were you doing here all by your self ?" She asks him .

Kol frowns at her . "Why ? Do you think that I shouldn't be left alone like my siblings do ?" He demands to know .

She quickly shakes her head . "No , of course not . Wait , I thought your siblings were trying to keep that from you ?" She replies .

He rolls his eyes . " Please , do you think that I'm blind ? Of course I would notice if my siblings were treating me like a fragile vase that is about to break !" He retorts .

Bonnie frowns at him . " I think I should go now ." She tells him .

Kol grabs her arm . "I'm sorry that I snapped at you , please forgive me ," He pleads while giving her his best puppy dog eyes .

She sighs and sits back down ." I forgive you - how could I resist those eyes ." She laughs .

Kol waggles his eyebrows . "Don't forget my eyebrows , darling ,"

Bonnie leans closer into him and touches his eyebrows . "I could never forget your eyebrows ," She announces .

Kol leans in even closer to her . "And I could never forget your eyes ," He whispers into her ear .

Bonnie starts to giggle .

All of a sudden , Kol blinks at her and moves away from her . "I'm sorry Bonnie ," He tells her .

"Sorry for what ?" She asks him softly while taking his hand .

Kol snatches his hand away from her . " I can never love anyone who isn't Rose ," He snaps while standing up.

Bonnie stands up and cups his cheek . "Why not ?"

"It's not what Rose would want ," He replies .

Bonnie shakes her head . " Rose would want you to be happy ," She tells him .

He shakes his head . " No she wouldn't - Rose wanted me dead ." He admits .

Bonnie gasps . " Why would she want that ?"

Kol runs his hand through his hair . " Rose was really possessive of me - she controlled me - on the night of the accident , she had heard a rumour that I was planning to leave her . She decided that if she couldn't have me , then nobody could . She caused a car accident . One that she meant for me to die in ." He explains to her .

Bonnie's eyes widen . "Kol..." She begins .

Kol shakes his head at her . " It's fine - I am nearly over it , I just find it hard to trust people .

" Do you trust me ?" Bonnie asks him .

He frowns and nods . " I was nervous of you at first but all my siblings trust you , so that helped a lot." He expresses .

Bonnie leans into him . " I trust you too ," She tells him as their heads lean in close , their lips only a few inches apart ...

* * *

**Cliffhanger !**

** Please Leave a review and let me know what you thought of it . I will be updating in three days but if I get six reviews before then , I will update straight away . So who is looking forward for season five of TVD ?**

** Thank you for reading . **


	4. Chapter 4 : Boom Boom shake the room

**Hey guys . So this is the fourth chapter of Dust Bowl Dance . I left you with a cliff hanger in the chapter , so this chapter will start off from there !**

**Thank you to everyone who read this far - it means a lot to me that people are actually reading this . I want to thank everyone who has left a review on this story so far - you are all so awesome .**

**Thank you to :**

For Reviewing :

**Love-Angel , 82 , Kadienewberg , Mistress Kol Mikaelson89 , Stevie'SGirl , XLadyInBlue , Panthre , the butterflylion , NateBuzzLover.5 ,prettyLilVamp and last but not least FudgeIsCool .**

For Following :

**Mistress Kol Mikaelson89 .**

For Favouriting :

**Stevie'SGirl , XLadyInBlue and last but not least Mistress Kol Mikaelson89 .**

**Disclaimer : **I do not own TVD . All I own is my story line and OC's** .**

* * *

**Chapter Four :**

**Third Person POV :**

Bonnie leans closer into Kol until there is only one inch keeping their lips apart . She smiles as all she can smell is his aftershave .

She gently kisses him on his lips as she gazes into his beautiful dark brown eyes and she wraps her arms around his neck as he rakes his arms around her small waist .

Her tongue darts into his mouth and all she can hear is her heavy heart beating loudly as she feels butterflies in her stomach .

She closes her eyes as their tongues rub off each other and all she can feel is his tongue inside her mouth and the touch of his soft lips against her own .

She slowly moves her hands up so they are playing with his soft , copper brown locks that smell of apples .

All she can feel inside are fireworks exploding as she kisses him with passion , while she lets out a soft moan of pleasure .

Kol's hands slide down her back until they rest on her hips .

Bonnie removes one of her hands from his hair and brings it under his top until she is touching his abs .

The kiss deepens , and they continue to kiss each other passionately as their bodies hug , holding each other close in a warm embrace .

After what feels like hours for Bonnie , they finally break apart and just stare into each others eyes .

Bonnie leans her head on his chest as he holds her close to him , neither of them willing to let go yet .

Kol places a gentle and light kiss on the soft skin of Bonnie's forehead . She smiles softly and nuzzles her face into his chest , breathing in his natural smell that is just completely and utterly Kol Mikaelson .

"What are we ?" Bonnie asks him quietly .

Kol breathes in the smell of the strawberry shampoo that she uses to wash her hair with as he rests his chin on top of her head .

"I really like you Bonnie . I like you in a way that I thought I would never feel again in my whole life ." He admits as his eyes twinkle with happiness .

Bonnie smiles at him . " I like you that way too ," She whispers while sitting up and cupping his face with her hands .

Kol takes a strand of her hair and twirls it around his index finger . " I've felt a connection to you since I first bumped into you at my sister's wedding ," He announces as he smiles back at her .

Bonnie laughs . "Hmm , that was quite rude of you ," She tells him playfully .

He smirks at her . " What can I say , my hotness makes up for me being rude ," He jokes .

She raises her eyebrows at him . " You keep on telling yourself that ," She giggles .

He nods . " I will ."

" But really Kol , what are we going to do about us ? Is there even an us ?" She whispers .

Kol quickly nods . " Yes , there is an us . Maybe we could go on a couple of dates if you don't want to jump into a relationship ?" He suggests to her .

She nods . "I'll have to think about if we should get to know each other first before starting a relationship ," She agrees .

Kol smiles at her and leans towards her . "I would wait forever for you Bonnie ," He whispers into her ear .

She gazes up at him . "Really ?" She breathes .

He nods and trails his fingers along her cheekbones and lips . " Of course - I like you more than the friends type of like ." He assures her .

She frowns at him . " Why me ? There are so many fish in sea - so why me ?" She wonders .

Kol tilts her chin up, so that green eyes meet brown . " You're not a fish Bonnie - you are a mermaid , magnificent and unique ." He disagrees .

Bonnie blushes . " What does make you ?"

Kol smirks . " I'm the hot crab , you know the one who likes to sing ." He informs her while waggling his eyebrows at her .

She blinks . " Out of all the beautiful mermaids , why me ?" She asks him .

He raises his eyebrows at her . "Three reasons . One : All the other mermaids scare me and make me want to run crying to my mother . Two : You didn't swoon at my accent . Lastly , Three : You are beautiful and you have a nice personality ." He replies .

Bonnie laughs . " Do other women actually scare you ?" She giggles .

Kol's bottom lip starts to tremble . " Yes . Do you find that funny ?" He asks her as tears start to roll down his cheeks .

Bonnie's eyes widen and she puts her hand on Kol's hand , only for him to snatch his hand away from her . " Kol , I thought you were joking . I'm sorry ," She exclaims as his body starts to shake .

A sob escapes his throat as he stands up . "I t-think I should be g-g-going ," He gasps out .

Bonnie tries to pull him into a hug but he pushes her away . " Just leave me alone ." He cries before running out of the room .

Bonnie shakily sits down and blinks , thinking about what had just happened . She slowly gets up and follows Kol .

She walks near the lounge to be stopped by Elijah . " Bonnie , were you just with my younger brother ?" He asks her while wearing a worried expression on his face .

Bonnie nods . "Yes I was , why ?" She replies .

He frowns at her . "Did you happen to say anything that could have upset Kol ?" He questions .

She nods . " Maybe ..." She begins .

Elijah quickly interrupts her . "What did you say to him ?!" He angrily cuts in .

She glares at him . " He said something and I laughed , thinking he was joking ." She snaps at him .

He narrows his eyes at her . "Well , you put him into a right state ." He tells her as Henrik saunters up to them .

"Well, well , well , what do we have here ," He mocks .

Elijah gives him a pointed look . " Bonnie , would you mind telling us what you said to him that has upset him so much ?" He pleads .

She sighs . "He said that he runs crying to your mother when he's scared ..." She begins .

Henrik smirks . "He does that a lot ," He sniggers .

Elijah glares at his brother . " You laughed at him when he said that and it upset him ," He finishes .

She nods . "Yes ."

Henrik glares at her . "Don't do it again - only I'm allowed to upset him that way ." He announces .

She blinks at him , and turns to Elijah . "Would you mind bringing me to him ?" She requests .

He nods . "Of course , what else were the two of you talking about ?" He asks as the three of them start to walk together .

" Well , he told me how Rose tried to kill him ." She states causing the two brothers to both stop dead in their tracks .

"_What_ ?" Elijah gasps as Henrik clenches his fists up .

Bonnie winces . "He didn't tell you , did he ?" She questions .

"No !" Elijah growls .

" Kol told me that she had thought he was leaving her , so she tried to kill him ." She tells them .

Elijah takes a deep breath and frowns at her . "I understand why he is so upset , come now - I will bring you to him ." He decides .

The three of them start to walk again until they reach one of the bigger Suites on the Cruise .

Elijah looks at Bonnie as Henrik slips past him into the Suite . " This is his Suite that he shares with Henrik and his children ." He tells her as they walk in .

Henrik walks through one of the many doors , and leans against the doorframe waiting for Bonnie and Elijah to follow him .

They walk into the room , where they find Kol lying on a bed , sobbing softly .

Elijah places one of his hands on Kol's shoulder as he sits down beside him . Kol looks up , spots Bonnie and quickly buries his head in Elijah's chest .

Bonnie sits on the edge of the bed and takes one of his hands . " Kol , I'm sorry - I thought you were telling another joke , I wasn't trying to upset you ," She apologises as Elijah starts to mess with his phone .

Kol peeps out at her . " Do you really mean that ?" He asks her quietly .

She nods . "Of course !" She replies softly as Kol sits up .

"I guess I was over reacting ." He admits .

"No you weren't Kol ." Elijah lightly scolds him .

There is a knock on the door and Henrik opens it to reveal Katherine . "Hey , Bon will you put Grace to bed - she wants you ." She asks .

Bonnie nods . " Sure ," She answers before getting up . After a quick goodbye , she leaves with Katherine .

"Kol , we need to talk to you ." Elijah starts as Klaus walks into the room .

Kol nods . "What do you need to talk about ?" He asks as Klaus sits down beside him and wraps his arm around Kol's shoulders .

"We need to wait for Finn to come in ." Elijah tells him .

Kol blinks at him , confused . "Is it that important ?" He wonders .

Elijah nods as Finn walks in . " Yes ! Kol why didn't you tell us that Rose tried to kill you ?" He demands to know as Finn and Klaus stare at their younger brother .

Kol warily smiles at them . "Em , I did not think it was important ." He replies quietly.

Klaus raises his eyebrows at him . "Why didn't you think that it was important ?"

Kol bites his lip . " You all were already worried enough about me . I didn't want to worry any of you more than you already were ." He admits while looking down into his lap .

Elijah's eyes soften as Klaus pulls Kol into him , so that Kol's head is resting on his chest .

"I understand now , why you did it , but you can't keep this kind of thing from us ,Kol . Okay?" He explains .

Kol nods his head . "Ok Elijah ."

* * *

**Meanwhile with Rebekah and Matt :**

Rebekah was sitting with Matt , moping over Kennett , when her crazy best friend , April , runs over to her screaming .**  
**

Rebekah raises her eyebrows at her . "Did someone try to bite you or something ?" She comments .

April shakes her head . "I saw Kennett kissing ." She screams to her .

Rebekah's eyes widen . " Sit down and tell me everything ." She tells her .

April sits down and tells her everything .

Rebekah places her hands over her heart . " This has made my day ." She announces .

April bites her bottom lip . "You're not going like this next bit of news ." She sighs .

Rebekah frowns and narrows her eyes at her . "What happened ?" She demands to know as she leans towards her best friend .

April pouts . "Kol was telling Bonnie something afterwards , and she laughed at it , but it upset your brother and he ran off crying like a baby ." She retorts .

Rebekah glares at her . "Listen April , you are my best friend but if I ever hear you call my brother that again, I will punch you !" She warns her .

April rolls her eyes at her. " Yeah , whatever Beks ," She replies as Rebekah stands up .

"What are you doing ?" She asks .

Rebekah glances over at her . "I am making sure that my brother is okay ." She announces .

" What about Kennett ?" April screams at her .

Rebekah shakes her head . "My brother is upset , he comes first ." She replies before walking off to her brother's suite .

She walks in and is about to open the door to Kol's bedroom when she over hears her brother's conversation . She quickly throws open the door and struts in . "_What_?" She gasps out.

All of her brother's heads snap over to look at her as she walks further into. " Tell me . Why were you saying that Rose tried to kill Kol ?" She demands to know .

"Yes children , why were you saying that ?" Their mother asks them .

* * *

**That was the fourth chapter . Wow , that was a really hard chapter to write - I wrote it about five times and one of those times it was in Bonnie's POV .**

**Please Review and let me know what you thought of it . **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all , here is Chapter Five .**

**I have a poll up on my profile that are for this fanfic and I would love it , if you could all vote in it . I shall explain what it is down below .**

**Thank you to all of you , who left those seven lovely reviews on the last chapter :**

**Panthre , prettylilvamp , SteVie'SGirl , kadienewberg , NateBuzzLover.5, xLadyInBluex and last but not least love-angelgaby . **

**I also want to thank love-angelgaby for following this fanfic and for adding it as a favourite story .**

**Disclaimer : All I own is my plotline and OC's .**

* * *

**Chapter Five :**

**Third Person POV :**

Esther walks into the room and looks round at her all of her sons faces , who all were trying to look innocent except for Henrik who looked very bored .**  
**

" I'm giving you all five seconds to tell me whats going on or else ." She threatens .

None of her sons said anything , and Henrik raises his eyebrows at his mother . " 1 , 2... 3 ... 4 ..." She counts .

"Fine . Kol was telling us about the game Rose and he used to play ." Klaus lies while he smiles innocently up at her , reminding her of the time when he was three years old and he painted on the face of a three months old Kol. Afterwards Klaus had claimed that Kol was just a very talented and that he had put paint on his own .

" Niklaus , never lie to your mother ." She scolds .

He pouts and starts to stroke Kol's hair .

Elijah stands up from where he was sitting on the bed . "Rose meant for the accident to happen . She meant for Kol to ..." He trails off.

Esther clenches her fists , _how dare this woman try and kill her baby boy . _She takes a deep breath and counts to three silently .

"Is this true ." She asks him as she tries to reign in her temper .

Kol bites his bottom lip and slowly nods .

Esther clenches her fists up as she sees red . " That bitch is lucky that she died ." She curses .

All of her children stare at her as they gape at her , never hearing their mother use such vulgar language in their lives .

Esther looks over at them all and rolls her eyes at them . "Kol , honey , why don't you go put Ali and Tom to bed ." She suggests sweetly to him .

Kol nods . "I'll go with him ." Rebekah announces before the two of them walk out of the room .

Esther turns to her remaining children . "I need the four of you to keep an eye on your brother and we need to end Kennett ." She tells them .

All of them nod . " I'll talk to Bonnie ." Klaus says as he walks out of the room and out of the Suite.

He keeps on walking until he reaches a games room where Bonnie is playing pool with April . " Judgy , I need to talk to you , in private ." He tells her while using his best friends , Damon , nickname for her .

She scoffs and walks over to him as Henrik swaggers over to April . " You are to leave my baby brother ." He states to her .

Her eyes go wide . " No , I could never do that ." She replies angrily .

She tries to walk away but Klaus pulls her back . " I was not asking you , I was telling you . I'm a bad cop , leave my brother alone or you might just disappear ." He threatens before walking off .

Henrik rolls his eyes as April talks about her life . _How boring_ ... He nods . " Yeah , I really don't care but listen I think Kennett is boring ." He mocks .

She blinks at him in surprise before she starts to grin at him . "I was thinking that too . So , I thought - why not make a Kennett magazine ." She exclaims .

"What ?" He asks and for once in his life , he isn't being sarcastic .

She pulls a page with terribly drawn pictures all over it . " It's called Kennett Keekly and it comes out once a month for fifty dollars per issue." She laughs .

Henrik shakes his head at her . " Terrible idea ."

She smiles . " I know , right ? Then I thought of - drumroll please - a reality TV show ." She screams .

" Did you know that there is party on tonight ?" He asks her .

She rolls her eyes at him . " I'm the one throwing the party - of course I know that it is happening ." She retorts .

He nods . " Wanna go as my date ?" He asks her .

She purses her lips at him . "What happens in a bed , stays in a bed ." She reminds him .

He puts his hand on her waist , which she quickly slaps away . " I know but I like you ." He replies .

She pushes him away from her . " Newsflash , I don't like you ." She hisses .

Henrik rolls his eyes at her . "Darling , nobody can resist a Mikaelson's charm ." He laughs before walking .

April raises an eyebrow at his back . " Mikaelson Charm ? No such thing ."

* * *

**Time skip to later on :**

Bonnie sits in her bedroom as Katherine does her make up , Caroline does her hair and Elena paints her nails . " Why are you guys doing all of this again ? " She asks as a big smile forms on her face .

Katherine glances up at her before looking back at Bonnie's face and put eyeliner on her . " You need to impress a Mikaelson boy ." She replies with a laugh .

Bonnie bites down on her lip . " I barely know him and he seems to have emotional problems ." She admits to them .

Caroline frowns at her . " Ok he has a little bit of baggage ." She agrees .

Bonnie raises her eyebrows at her . " A little bit ? Caroline , I laughed at something he said and he started to cry . He has a lot of Emotional Baggage and I don't know if can handle it ." She argues .

Caroline purses her lips . " Just get to know him Bonnie ." She suggests.

Katherine moves away from Bonnie at the same as Elena does . " Done ." They both say at the same time .

Bonnie looks in the mirror and looks at the face that is staring back at her . She stands up and hugs all of her friends . " Thank you ." She says .

Elena smiles sweetly at her . " Your welcome . I have to go now and make sure that Lee is asleep ." She tells them .

" Will you check on my kids too ?" Katherine asks her .

Elena nods . " Of course ." She replies .

" See you in a few minutes ." She says before walking off .

" We will be waiting for you in the lounge ." Caroline calls after her.

Bonnie turns to Caroline . " Who is staying with all of the kids ?"

" Esther is minding them all in her Suite ." She replies .

* * *

**Time skip to when they are at the party :**

Once they get into the party , a handsome man walks up to Klaus . "Klaus , thank you for coming ." He says as they share a manly hug .

" It's my pleasure . Marcel these are my ... Friends and my siblings . Everyone , this is Marcel , we went to Collage together here in New Orleans ." He replies .

" I remember your siblings !" Marcel tells him .

Klaus chuckles . "I'm sure you do ."

A pretty blonde woman walks up Marcel . "Mars , who are these people ?" She asks him as he puts his arm around her shoulders .

"This everyone is my beautiful girlfriend Camille . Cami , this is my old Collage buddy , Klaus and his friends ." He introduces .

Camille blushes . " Thanks Mars ."

" You all should meet my friend ." He says as he taps on a man's shoulder . The man turns around and some people gasp when they see him ...

* * *

**Ok , so I know that this chapter wasn't my best and I apologise for that . My other poll is you all vote who the man is . The options will be up on my profile page .**

**I had a different Poll which asked if Kennett should get together or wait . The majority of the voters said that they should wait , so they shall wait . **


	6. Chapter 6 : Barbies on the Barbecue :

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to write and upload this chapter - I got Author's Block and then I completely changed this chapter . **

**Ok , so thank you to everyone who voted in my Polls . The results are :**

**The Top Three :**

**1 . Alaric ,**

**2. Stefan ,**

**3. Jeremy .**

**These Three will be making appearances throughout the story as extras .**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story , you are all so awesome .**

**Thank you to :**

**CJ Moore for favouriting the story .**

**Fallen Witch Angel , NateBuzzLover.5 , ichigomix and last but not least Shivishq28 for following this story .**

**NateBuzzLover.5 , love-angelgaby , FallenWitchAngel , SteVie'SGirL , kadienewberg , Panthre and last but not least Fan57 ( Your English is very good .) all for reviewing .**

**A popular question that was asked :**

So , some people have asked me why did Esther want to break up Kennett. The reason is that Esther has just found out that her child was nearly murdered , so she wants to keep him close to her to protect him better this time round - she doesn't want him rushing into a relationship and getting hurt again .

**Disclaimer** : I ( sadly ) do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters .

* * *

**Chapter Six : **

**Third Persons POV :**

Alaric grins at all of his friends . " Hey guys ," He greets as Jenna Sommers leans into him .

Damon gapes at him . " Alaric ? Jenna ? No offence , but the two of you are supposed to be dead ." He states .

" I went to your funeral ." Elena exclaims while she breathes heavily .

Jenna nods . " We faked our deaths ." She tells them .

" Why ?" Everyone screams .

Alaric shakes his head . " This is not the time to talk about it ." He announces as he nervously looks around the room .

Damon nods . "Ok , how about a drinking game ?" He suggests as they all sit down in a more private part of the party .

Klaus smirks at him . " How about Never Have I Ever ." He replies .

Damon nods . " Now we're talking ."

Marcel gets loads of Whiskey and they all take a big glass each . He quickly fills them all up .

Damon looks over at Klaus . " You can go first since you thought of it ." He tells him .

Klaus nods and smirks . " Never ever have I cheated on my girlfriend with her identical sister ." He starts while looking at Damon .

Both Damon and Elijah drink . Katherine stares at Elijah . " I mistook her for you ." He explains .

" Never Ever have I kissed my own brother ." Damon announces while looking at Klaus .

Klaus , Elijah and Kol all drink . Matt stares at them . " Do you three enjoy incest ?" He asks them.

Klaus rolls his eyes . " I was an affectionate child - I always kissed Elijah before bed when I was five and Kol was a cute baby ." He defends himself .

Damon looks at him suspiciously . " Sure , that's what they all say ."

Katherine nods . " He's telling the truth ." She announces .

Alaric raises his eyebrows at her . " How would you know ?" He asks her .

She rolls her eyes at him . " I knew Kol when he was a baby - all I ever did with him back then was kiss and hug him ." She quickly replies .

Kol grimaces . " I'm still scared from that ." He retorts .

" I have Never Ever attacked my husband's brother ." She says as Caroline drinks .

" I was ten and Kol told me that my face would look prettier if he set it on fire ." Caroline tells them .

Kol chuckles . " I was seven and it was true ." He announces .

**Half an hour later : **

As time went on , everyone was soon drunk . Caroline points at Kol . " You cut off my pigtails when I was seven ." She cries .

Kol - who is a very confident drunk - laughs . " What ? I was doing you a favour , they were ugly ." He replies with a slight shrug .

" Damon is totally Sherlock Holmes ..." Rebekah begins .

Damon smirks . " Thank you Sexy Bex ." He slurs .

She laughs . " If Sherlock Holmes had Brain damage ." She mocks .

Matt bursts out laughing . " It's so true ." He screeches .

Elena glares at the two of them . " Oh no you didn't ."

" Oh yes we did ." They chant back .

She clicks her fingers . " Oh no y..." She begins but stops when Kol hits her in the head with a bottle of Bourbon , knocking her out .

" Oh yes they did . " He tells her limp body .

" Denial is such an evil thing ," Rebekah wails .

Klaus blinks , grabs Elijah's shirt and shakes him . " Is it DeNile or Denial ?" He exclaims confused .

Matt frowns . " Is that a trick question ?" He asks him .

Klaus looks at him horrified . " I don't know ." He shouts as Damon stumbles over to the unconcious Elena .

Elijah frowns . " I believe that it is Daniel ." He replies .

" Elena ?" Damon murmurs as Katherine passes out beside her twin .

" I'm seeing double ." He yells scarred .

Elijah shakes his head . " One is Elena and the other is Katherine ." He explains .

Damon stares up at him . " Which one is which ?" He asks him .

Elijah picks up Elena . " We'll just take a random one each and hope that we have the right sister ." He tells him .

Damon nods . " You're a genius Elijah ." He says as he picks up Katherine .

Elijah smirks . " I know ."

Caroline looks at Bonnie . " Bonnie , where is Jer Bear ?" She exclaims .

Bonnie shrugs . " I lost him ."

Kol walks up to them . " I killed Jer Bear ." He exclaims as Henrik jumps on top of him .

Henrik tries to kiss Kol but Bonnie punchs him . " Mine ." She growls .

He glares at her . " Whatever ."

Kol smirks at her .

Marcel jumps up from his seat . " Cami knocked me up ." He shouts .

"I knocked him up ." Cami exclaims .

Klaus jumps up and down . " Can I be the Godfather ?" He screeches .

Marcel nods . " Of course Babe ." He replies .

* * *

**The next morning : **

Katherine opens her eyes . She slowly sits up and rubs at her pounding forehead . She looks down , expecting to see Elijah beside her but instead she sees Damon lying beside her as he drools on his pillow .**  
**

She blinks in surprise and quietly gets out of the bed , she slowly opens the Suite door with a small click , runs out to across the hall into her own Suite .

She goes in to find her twin glaring at Elijah as he kneels on the floor , his head bent low as he clutches his manhood .

Katherine quickly joins her husband on the floor and she nearly gets knocked over when he throws himself at her .

She kisses his forehead as she holds his trembling body . " What happened here ?" She demands to know while she glares at her twin .

Elena glares back at her . " I woke up in your bed with him . I freaked out ..." She trails off .

Katherine rolls her eyes . " I am never getting drunk again ." She moans .

* * *

**So that was a very weird and unusual chapter , wasn't it ? That was a milestone for the next chapter .**

**I am writing two new Kennett Fanfics . They are called :**

** Sin Cad Is Fuath Liom Fút (" That's what I hate about you " in Irish .) :**This is a Human AU , where Bonnie moves to Europe and hates it .Will a boy called Kol help

**Dirty Little Secret : **TVD with a Twist - Kol has a secret , will Elena and friends ever discover what it is ?

**If I get Eight reviews , I** **will update tomorrow . If I get Six , I will update on Thurday . Less than that then it will be around Monday when I can next update .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey is the next chapter , I was going to upload it yesterday but my ten year old brother got onto my account and managed to delete all of my documents .**

**Thank you to :**

**Panthre , NateBuzzLover.5 , Fan54 , Fallen Witch Angel ,Klarolineobsesse , Guest , KevinH1997 and last but not least , cj moore for all reviewing .**

**Thank you to EllenMai for following and Favouriting this story .**

*** Kol is much more confident from now on as talking to his family helped him a lot both Emotionally and Mentally .**

**Disclaimer : I do not own TVD . Yet !**

* * *

**Chapter Three : **

Bonnie wakes to the sound of someone knocking on her door . She stumble out of her bed and slowly opens the to reveal Kol and his two children standing there .

Alison starts to giggle the minute she sees Bonnie .

Kol frowns at her . " Ali , what have I told you about laughing at people ?" He sternly asks her .

She raises her eyebrows at him . " But she looks funny ." She retorts with a shrug .

Bonnie looks from to Kol to the little girl standing in front of her . " What ? What is it ?" She asks them .

Alison starts to laugh even more . " How could you not notice it ?" She exclaims .

Kol shushes his daughter as he bounces Tom up and down in his arms . " Alison was just commenting on your new hair do ." He tells her .

Bonnie frowns . " I didn't get a new hairstyle ."

Alison smiles sweetly at her . " No , silly , you dyed it ." She replies .

" Blue ..." Tom giggles as he buries his face in his father's neck .

Bonnie blinks at them . " My hair is blue ?" She exclaims .

Alison nods . " Yeah , it's really pretty and cool , but also very funny ." She announces .

Bonnie looks in the mirror and groans .

Kol smiles at her . " I think it suits you ." He reassures her .

Bonnie blushes and smiles at him . " Thank you ."

" I mean it . Anyway , we have arrived in New York City , so you need to pack a bag as we are staying in a hotel for five nights ." He tells her as her eyes widen with excitement .

" OMG , really ?" She screams .

Kol winces and nods . " Yes , my mother has planned out what we are doing everyday and you are going round with my kids and me ." He confirms .

She smiles . " This is great . When are we leaving ?" She asks him .

He looks at his watch and then back up at her . " In fifteen minutes ."

* * *

Later on that day , Bonnie enters Central Park Zoo with Kol and his two kids . They head over to the sea lions first and watch them as they get fed their breakfast .

Alison looks up at Kol . " Daddy , can I swim with the sea lions ?" She asks him .

Kol laughs . " No don't be silly ," He laughs as he shakes his head at her.

Alison pouts . " Why not ?" She demands to know .

He pick her up . " They might think that you are their breakfast ." He replies .

Bonnie grins over at him . " Can we go to the Polar Bears next ?"

Kol nods . " Of course - you don't have to ask ." He tells her as they start to walk .

* * *

That night , Klaus walks into Kol's bathroom as Kol is showering .

" Get out ." Kol hisses at him .

He chuckles as he watches his brother as he tries to cover himself up . " I've seen you naked plenty of times ." He points out .

Kol glares at him . " That was after my accident ." He replies .

Klaus chuckles even louder as Esther walks in . " Mom , get Nik out ." Kol demands .

She laughs . " Honey , he's your brother - it's not like he didn't see you naked when he had to help you wash yourself after your accident ." She announces .

Kol gives her his best puppy dog eyes ( which are the cutest thing ever )as a blush covers his neck and face . " Please !" He begs as Henrik swaggers in .

" Wow Kol since when were you so ..." He begins but stops when Esther hits the back of his head .

Klaus laughs as Kol groans . " Why are the three of in my bathroom while I'm trying to shower ?" He asks them .

Henrik smirks . " We are living every fangirl's dream , - seeing you in the shower . Naked ! " He jokes while he waggles his eyebrows at his older brother .

Klaus raises his eyebrows at him . " Little brother , you should know that every Fangirl's dream is see me in the shower nothing but my birthday suit ." He announces as he stretches out his arms up high in the air .

" Why are you really here ?" Kol demands to know , ignoring his two brothers .

Esther sighs . " Kol I forbid you from you from seeing this Bonnie girl ." She tells him .

He slowly grinds his teeth together . " Why ?"

Klaus walks over to his brother until he is in front of him . " She has a boyfriend ." He tells his brother softly .

Kol blinks at him and slowly , opens his mouth and then closes it again . " _What_ ?" He hisses .

Henrik winces . " We looked her up on Facebook . It says there that she is in a relationship ." He announces.

Kol nods . " Well , I don't care . I can do better any ."

Klaus smirks . " You should get revenge on her ." He prods .

Kol glances over at him . " How so ?" He inquires .

Klaus' smirk gets wider . " Flirt with Matt's sister Vicki ." He suggests .

Kol smirks back at his brother . " Sounds like a plan ."

* * *

After the kids have gone to bed , Esther stays to mind them as her three vengeful sons go down to the bar .

Kol swaggers up Vicki as he places his hands into his pockets . " Hey ." He greets as he sits down beside her at the bar .

" Hello ." She replies as she shoots him a flirty smile .

" Are you on your own here ?" He asks her while he rests his hand just under where her short skirt ends .

She nods and moves his hand so that it is under her skirt .

He raises an eyebrow at her as he leans towards . " That's good ." He whispers into her ear seductively as he moves his hand higher up .

Bonnie storms up to them. " Can I talk to you ?" She asks him .

He smirks at her . " Talk away darling ." He tells her while resting his hand that is not under Vicki's skirt on Vicki's waist .

"In private ."Bonnie hisses at him .

Kol rolls his eyes at her . " Ok , Ok , don't get your panties in a twist ." He laughs while he stands up .

He waggles his eyebrows at Vicki . " I'll be right back so we fu, ow , Bonnie stop . " He yelps as Bonnie gives him a wedgie .

" Now who's panties are in a twist ?" She asks him as she drags him up to her hotel room by pulling on his underwear .

Kol tries to loosen her tight grip on his underwear . " Ow Bonnie . Let go of my boxers now !" He demands as she kicks the door closed after herself .

She raises an eyebrow at him and yank his underwear up harder . " Whoops ." She laughs .

He glares at her . " What is your problem ?" He hisses .

She glares back at him . " My problem is you ! Last thing I know , you are talking about relationships and now you're trying to do stuff with Vicki ." She exclaims .

Kol rolls his eyes at her . " Relationship ? I saw your Facebook page - I saw that you have a boyfriend ." He yells at her .

She gasps . " Kol , My boyfriend told me that still loved his Ex . I never got to change my status ." She tells him .

He blinks at her . " Really ?" He murmurs .

She nods .

" Bonnie ...?" A mans voice says before she can say anything .

She gasps . " Jeremy ..."

* * *

**So that was the Chapter . Please review !**


End file.
